


Crows, Cats, Owl, and Magic

by erinyanko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, warnings for smut/mature chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyanko/pseuds/erinyanko
Summary: 500 word drabbles of life for the characters of Haikyuu! should they ever find themselves in the magical worlds of Harry Potter.requests are open and appreciated (   o u o)b





	1. BokuAka: Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and all the owls in the owlry.

Unbelievable.

Simply unbelievable.

This was the fourth time this month!

And the school year had only just started!

Professor Ukai stared at the empty owlry. How could all the owls go missing? Also, since when was the owlry this clean?!? It was completely spotless. No owl droppings; no feathers; no pellets; nothing. He rushed down the stairs, through the corridors, passing all the paintings that stared at him with confusion, and into the main hall.

"Headmistress! The owls are missing again!"

Those in the main hall immediately turned their attention to the news. Students started to whisper among themselves sharing their worries and concerns. Akaashi, a Ravenclaw, sighed as he closed his thick textbook, rose from his seat and silently made his way out of the castle. He knew exactly where to go.

Black Lake.

Sitting among the massive flock of owls, was Bokuto. He was busy reading and probably hadn't noticed that he was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of owls ranging from sizes, colors, and breeds.

He walked through the huge flock, only stopping to shoot a look at the owls that pecked at his feet.

"Bokuto."

"Hmm?"

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said again with more volume.

“Yea, Akaashi?” Bokuto replied with his nose still stuck in his book.

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

Bokuto looked up from his reading and looked around his surroundings.

"Oooh shit...not again."

Akasshi sighed and shooed a couple owls so that he could take a seat next to him. The Hufflepuff grumbled to himself as he set aside his book and rested his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

"I dunno why they keep on coming. I don’t give them any treats."

"Well, you do feed them and clean the owlry. They probably mistake you as one of their own."

They stare at each other before bursting out laughing in unison causing the giant flock owls to look up in alarm at the sudden outburst of sound. The laughing died down when the two saw a group of teachers heading their way followed by a small crowd of students.

"Mr. Bokuto! Mr. Akaashi! This is the fourth time this month! Certainly not the best way to start your first year at Hogwarts.” The headmistress scolds lightly as she tries catching her breath from all the running.

Akaashi remains his usual neutral self while Bokuto shrugs his shoulders and laughs nervously.

“I guess they just like me, Headmistress.”

Bokuto and Akaashi lost ten points each from their house and they helped Professor Ukai round up the owls. Essentially it was just Bokuto walking back to the castle. To Akaashi it was a rather funny sight to see, some owls waddle after Bokuto like a mother hen while others flew in circles above him.

Once all the owls were returned and accounted for, the two started walking back to their respective dorms. Before entering the door, Bokuto stole a quick kiss and whispered words of love before skipping off leaving Akaashi blushing like a virgin maiden.

Hufflepuffs


	2. KyouHaba: Cat and Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani's unfortunate situation and the perks that come with it.

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

It's happened…again!

This is why he hated being an Animagus. Kyoutani tried dragging his robes through the corridors with all the strength he had. Sure he was the largest domestic cat breed in the muggle world, a Savannah Cat.

But a cat was still a cat.

Technically speaking, he wasn’t an Animagi. But who cares about technicality when you’re a cat and late for class!

He wasn’t a Metamorphmagus because he could only turn into a cat but he wasn’t an Animagus because he hadn’t gone through the process to become one. He just turns into a cat at random. It always happens when he’s rushing to get to class, in the middle of a Quidditch match (which is why he is currently suspended until he gets his shit together), or when he’s too angry or too tired or too anything! Another thing that sucks is that unlike Animagi his clothes don’t reappear when he turns back into a human.

That means, he turns back naked.

Stark naked.

“There you are,” Yahaba huffs as he leans down and scoops up the cat. He shifts Kyoutani and cradles him on one shoulder before leaning down again and grabbing his robes and books with his free hand. “You’re lucky we have the same classes.”

Kyoutani bobbed up and down as Yahaba jogged down the stairs and through the corridor heading straight to Charms. His ears folded back as he caught his classmates as well as students from different years pointing and giggling. Nothing would please him more than scratching the daylights out of each student that made fun of him.

It wasn’t _his_ fault that he turns into a cat!

It really wasn’t all that bad if Kyoutani was being honest. Yahaba made copies of his super neat and organized notes for all the classes he missed. He’d probably still be taking first year classes without them. And even though he was a slave to cat-like characteristics and tendencies when he transforms, it meant he could sneak into Yahaba’s bed and give cuddles and kisses for no reason.

He could also hiss and growl at Oikawa without being scolded.

So at the end of the day, turning into a cat wasn’t terrible at all.

One gesture from the professor and Yahaba took a seat in the back of the classroom. It made Kyoutani’s eventual return to his human form less embarrassing. After taking a seat, Yahaba went right to setting out his stationery for notes. He sighed when Kyoutani crawled onto his lap and attempted curling into a catroll.

“You’re going to get in trouble,” Yahaba whispered as the professor started her lecture.

Kyoutani meowed and went right to sleep. It was halfway into the lecture when he transformed back. He was fast asleep; naked; with his arms around Yahaba’s waist and using his lap as a pillow. Yahaba, blushing profusely, pulled Kyoutani’s robes covering his body and went right back to note taking.

Thank Merlin no one saw them.


	3. HanaMatsu: Storage Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and the self-proclaimed IwaOi Fanclub

“Wait…you want us to do what?!?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stare as the small cluster of girls. The one standing in the front is holding a camera in her hands. She pushes the camera into Hanamaki’s chest and steps back into the comfort of her group.

“Just one picture. We’ll give you 10 galleons.”

“Wow, 10 galleons for one picture.” Matsukawa commented as he leaned to look over Hanamaki’s shoulders.

“Just make sure there’s some PDA. We’ll give you another 5 galleons if it’s a kiss and 10 for anything more.”

“Forget it, find someone else.” Hanamaki scoffs as he gives the camera back and walks off. Matsukawa gives an apologetic nod before trailing after Hanamaki.

“That was 25 galleons you passed up.”

“Yea well forgive me for wanting to be productive with my free time.”

“Still…that was 25 galleons. We could've gone on a small binge at Honeydukes or actually get something nice at Three Broomsticks.”

“They call themselves the IwaOi Fanclub. Aren’t you a little creeped out?!?”

“Makes sense to me,” Matsukawa shrugs and he jogs up to walk next to Hanamaki. “They’re both very popular on and off the Quidditch field.”

They climbed up the tight spiral staircase up to the Ravenclaw house and stopped to answer the riddle given by the bronze eagle-shaped knocker. Hanamaki and Matsukawa turned to each other and silently battled in a game of rock-paper-scissors. It became a tradition between them to battle it out to see who gets to answer the riddle. Hanamaki silently curses at his hand for deciding scissors while Matsukawa silently fist bumps the air in victory.

The door to the common room opens and both continue on with their previous conversation. Matsukawa, as usual, checks the timetables posted and memorizes which prefects were on patrol. Neither of them took their prefect role _that_ seriously but they had on occasion taken points from students who weren’t respecting the library like they should.

“What time is the patrol?” Hanamaki asked as he tossed his bookbag on his bed and crashed on Matsukawa’s.

“10:00. We’re paired with Oikawa and Iwaizumi again.” Matsukawa does the same before flopping on top of Hanamaki. He smiles immediately when Hanamaki wraps his arms around his wide torso and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m feeling a bit Slytherin tonight.”

“Oh really?” Matsukawa props up on his forearms and looks down at Hanamaki. “Are you feeling empty classroom or storage room?”

Hanamaki smirks.

“Storage room.”

After a brief conversation with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa get to patrolling. They do one round before sneaking off into a vacant storage closet.

Oh yes, they were definitely feeling a little Slytherin tonight.

Just when things were about to get really good, the door to the closet bursts open followed by the sound of a camera and flash going off. It all happened so fast that Hanamaki just stared like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hanamaki?!? Matsukawa?!?”

And thus, the HanaMatsu Fanclub was created.


	4. Tsukishima: Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) leaves Tsukishima smiling (smirking to be more accurate) and half of his class peeing their pants.

“Today class we will be learning a very advanced form of magic. But should you be able to conjure it, it will be your best defense against dark creatures.”

Tsukishima stood in the back of the class while the rest of his classmates gather in anticipation and awe as the professor conjured the Patronus charm.  He started zoning out when the professor starting talking about how a Patronus charm is conjured and other ways the charm could be used.

“Now, a Patronus is a kind of positive force and can work as a shield for the wizard who can successfully conjure one. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. A very happy memory; a memory that is so happy and powerful it fills you up that you lose yourself in it. Once you’re at that stage, speak the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum’.”

Tsukishima fights the urge to roll his eyes as the students disperse and form smaller groups to try out the new spell. What he would give right now to be in Ancient Runes or better yet back home in the muggle world where he could apparate and visit all the dinosaur museums to his heart’s content. He pushes off the beam he is leaning against and pretends to be participating in the lesson. He has no friends in this class but that’s what he gets for being too smart for his year.

“IWA-CHAN I DID IT! LOOK! LOOK! IT’S a…DOVE?!?!”

Now Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He tries to ignore the laughing and holds up his wand since he can feel the professor’s eyes watching him.

A happy memory.

Tsukishima closes his eyes and tries to think.

Dinosaurs doesn't work.

A happy powerful memory.

Long fingers tugging the bottom of his chin. Narrow hazel colored feline eyes. Short tender kisses in front the fireplace in a too cold, too dark common room. Fingers running through black untameable wild hair. Waking up, tangled, in a warm bed that is too small for two people. A sly smirk that either has him wanting to slap or kiss the living daylights out of. A tall muscular slender frame that leaves him feeling secure and safe.

“Expecto Patronum”

Out from Tsukishima’s wand burst a blinding giant white stream that seems to expand and take up the entire classroom. It twists and turns before spiraling into a silver animal. First came the feet; giant bird-like feet. His patronus stood maybe twenty-five feet high, forty feet long from nose to tail. It sways its enormous boxlike head before taking a step and releasing a mighty roar that has students immediately slapping their hands to cover their ears.

“Really? Tyrannosaurus Rex?”

Tsukishima stares up at his patronus unamused and slightly disappointed. He would’ve cared for a more unique dinosaur but he couldn’t complain. Tyrannosaurus Rex was an awesome dinosaur. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk at his classmates’ reactions. Half of his class had clearly either pissed or shitted their pants.

Purebloods


	5. DaiSuga: It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cellphone and a 10 galleon bet  
> * a Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference feat. Sugawara (Slytherin), Daichi (Gryffindor), Nishinoya (Gryffindor), Asahi (Hufflepuff), Ennoshita (Ravenclaw), and Tanaka (Gryffindor)

“You guys…I think there’s something wrong with Suga,” Tanaka whispered as he leaned over the table to his friends. “He hasn’t looked up from that tiny light box in the last 3 hours.”

“It’s called a cellphone,” Daichi replied without looking up from his textbook. He wasn’t surprised at all that Suga was glued to his phone after finally managing to get it to work in Hogwarts. He loved the school and all things magical, but they were seriously out-dated when it came to technology. His parents still didn’t believe that he spent over an hour trying to explain what a pen is to the headmaster after finding out that Tsukishima had made a good profit from selling them to his fellow Slytherin purebloods.

And they weren’t even in the same house for Merlin’s sake!

“10 galleons to whoever gets Suga to look up from his cellphone by the end of today,” Tanaka grins as he closes his textbook.

 “You’re on,” Nishnoya smiled as he tugged on Asahi’s arm to try to get him to join in the bet.

“Chikara, lemme borrow that music maker.”

Without even attempting to correct him, Ennoshita reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and speakers. Tanaka set it down on the table in front of Suga who was still glued to his phone.

“Hey Suga! Impromptu dance party!"

Ennoshita tried not to laugh as Suga moved along in the music while still on his phone. It wasn’t really dancing more like small bounces while moving side to side along with beat. Tanaka’s head fell to the table as he groaned and paid up his share of the betting pool.

Later on in the day, Nishinoya and Asahi tried their attempt. Asahi hid behind a nearby column while Nishinoya brought out all his Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs and started setting them off around Suga. Suga’s only reaction was taking out the earplugs that were in his ear after the whole prank was over. Ennoshita smiled as he held out the bag for Nishnoya and Asahi to fork up their portion of the bet.

“Watch and learn,” Ennoshita smiled as he spun on his heels and walked up to Suga. He instantly put on his best sad face and in his best grief-stricken voice, “Suga, did you hear that Professor Caster is in the hospital and they don’t know when he’s coming back?”

“Who’s that?” Suga replied as he took a bite from his sandwich without looking up from his phone.

While Ennoshita walked back to the group defeated, what they didn’t know was that Daichi had already won the bet. A simple alteration on his social media profile within the first ten minutes. He was just waiting for Suga to realize it. Of course explaining and making it up to Suga would be a while, but it was 10 galleons.

“You guys…I think Suga may never look at another human being ever-.”

“DAICHI SAWAMURA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘IT’S COMPLICATED’?!?!?”


	6. KuroTsuki: Dirty Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words can hurt

_“No one asked for your opinion, you filthy Mudblood.”_

Tsukishima stared as the stone floor as he leaned against the wall waiting for Kuroo to get out of class. He can remember every small chuckles and sneer from his peers. Who would’ve thought that some were still so narrow-minded. Tsukishima tried to justify it by the fact that he was the top of his class and probably the smartest student in the whole Slytherin house. So what if he can from Muggle parents?

He didn’t care what other people thought of him.

“Hey,” Kuroo flicked Tsukishima’s forehead. “What’s with the scary face?”

“It’s nothing,” Tsukishima replied. “Let’s go before Bokuto gets in trouble again for the owls.”

Kuroo glanced over to look at Tsukishima from time to time as they walked through the hallway. He knew something was up. Kuroo sighed to himself mulling over the fact that there was nothing he could do but wait until Tsukishima wanted to talk about it. Even Bokuto noticed something was up when they walked into the library to their usual study table. Akaashi was completely focused on re-writing his lecture notes to a more organized and readable format to notice a change in Tsukishima.

“What happened Tsukki? Drink too much Butterbeer?”

When Tsukishima didn’t respond, Akaashi looked up from his notes. Although he could deduce that Tsukishima didn’t want to address the problem, as a friend, Akaashi has quite enough of a certain Slytherin pureblood’s passive aggressive comments.

“What did Catherine say this time?”

It was well known among Slytherin house and the rest of the student body that 4th year Catherine de Bourgh and her posse of purebloods held a very conservative - borderline medieval- opinion about half-bloods and Muggle-born wizards and witches.

“Kei,” Kuroo only said Tsukishima’s first name when he was either being very loving or very serious. “What did she say this time?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly it does because even Bokuto can tell that something is wrong and he’s as dense as a rock unless it’s during a Quidditch match - no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Kei,” Kuroo turns Tsukishima so that they were facing each other. He could tell it was bad when Tsukishima’s head dropped and his shoulders started to shake.

“She called me ‘a Mudblood’,” Tsukishima sniffed.

“What’s that?” Tsukishima laughed. Leave it to Bokuto to not know the highly derogatory term for his own ‘blood status’.

“It means dirty blood.” Akaashi commented as he finished his notes. “It’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born-”

“So, like me? ...Huh? Never heard it.”

“It’s not something you would hear in civilized conversation,” Tsukishima replied as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Beat her at everything,” Kuroo whispered as he hugged Tsukishima tight. “Be the smartest the Slytherin house has ever had.”

“What? No pranks in destroying her wardrobe and making her life miserable?”

“Being the smartest is the best revenge,” Kuroo smiled. “Besides, that would be too obvious. We’re Slytherin for Merlin’s sake. Not Gryffindors.”


	7. DaiSuga: Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga really doesn't like the word, 'bone'  
> * another Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference ( /u\\)  
> [link to reference scene]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU7IUprPqag

Everybody in Hogwarts knew that when it came to Quidditch, Gryffindor and Slytherin house were the most competitive. And when those houses were up to play against each other, the entire school grounds became a war zone. Even though Hinata loved Quidditch more than any wizard in the world, he thought it was rather ridiculous that Gryffindor and Slytherin house were forbidden to to even talk to each other before the games.

Daichi and Suga were no exception.

Hinata groaned as he dropped his head on the table in the Main Hall. The tension between Daichi and Suga was getting too much that it was starting to affect everyone in their friend group. Hinata had the unfortunate luck of getting involved in one of Daichi’s and Suga’s arguments and ended being yelled at by Daichi after trying to explain that Quidditch wasn’t that important to have a couple’s quarrel over.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Tsukishima said as he took a sip from his tea and continued reading the daily news. “They just haven’t seen each other and mad with the whole Gryffindor Slytherin feud. If you ask me, they just need to bone.”

“What?! Gross!” Hinata scrunched his nose with disgust. “Tsukishima those are our dads you’re talking about!”

“Dads?” Tsukishima cocked a brow while Kageyama choked on his milk. “You really just referred Daichi and Suga as our ‘dads’ ?”

“I hope you guys are being productive,” Suga commented as he walked by their study table. “This is study hall not a gossip corner.”

“I just said that you and Daichi needed to bone.” Tsukishima shrugged as he turned the page.

Hinata squeaked.

"What did you say?" Suga voice when up a couple of pitches. A clear indication that Suga was pissed. 

"Don't say is again," Hinata whispered.

"I said you two need to bone."

“How. Dare. You. Tsukishima.”

Hinata shrank and hide behind Kageyama preparing for the storm that was about to happen.

“I am your Head Boy!” Suga huffed before continuing his rounds to make sure the other students were using their time wisely.

-5 minutes later-

“BONE!!! REALLY TSUKISHIMA?!?! BONE?!?!?!”

Hinata hide behind his textbook as Suga continued to openly fume over Tsukishima’s comment.

Tsukishima continued to calmly read and sip on his tea.

-10 minutes later-

“What happens in my bedroom is none of your business, Tsukishima.” Suga pointed at Tsukishima before continuing with his rounds of walking around the Main Hall.

-15 minutes later-

“BOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNE!!!” Suga screamed from across the room.

Hinata and Kageyama had moved to studying underneath the table.

-20 minutes later-

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again, Tsukishima or it’ll be 10 points.”

Tsukishima remained neutral as he folded up the newspaper and collected books. Hinata and Kageyama, on the other hand, were still hiding under the table.

-After the Quidditch Match-

“So...is the fight with Daichi over?” Hinata cautiously asked as Suga walked into to the Main Hall to monitor study hall. He seemed much much happier.

“Yep.”

“Because you understand that Quidditch is just a game and-”

“Nope.”

“Because you guys-”

“Yep.”

“Knew it!” Tsukishima commented with his signature condescending smirk. “See, what happened Shrimpy is your dads had sex.”


	8. KuroTsuki: First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets a very smart first-year Slytherin (request from [Mei_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_kun/pseuds/Mei_kun) )

“SLYTHERIN”

Kuroo didn’t look up from his plate until he noticed that no one from his table was clapping. He watched the tall blonde -and very cute- first year take his seat. He could only make out a couple words from the whispers of the 4th and 5th years.

Tsukishima Kei.

Mudblood.

He got a foul feeling in his stomach as he watched the half-blood students smile at each other. Kuroo silently hoped that the first-year wouldn’t get bullied too much. He didn’t subscribe to that type of thinking and it was watching moments like that when Kuroo wished he wasn’t a Slytherin. He didn’t see that tall blonde first-year again until 2 months into the school year. He was just as surprised as the rest of the class when their professor announced that they would be having a first-year transfer.

Apparently, the guy was way too smart and breezed through 2 years of magic in two months..

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin as he watched his new classmate take a seat next to him. Perhaps being known as the “Scheming Slytherin Captain” (or as Akaashi would say Pain-in-the-Ass-Kuroo) was a good thing. He couldn’t help but stare throughout the class. When students were finally feeling the effect of Professor Binns’s wheezy, droning voice, Kuroo decided to start a conversation.

History of Magic is by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by Wizard-kind. No one had yet to beat the record of staying up for more than 30 minutes.

“Got a name, Glasses?” Kuroo grinned as he leaned his head against his palm.

“Tsukishima Kei. My friends call me either Tsukki or Kei. At least they would if I had any. So,” Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo as he continued writing down notes. “What’s the _Scheming Captain of Slytherin_ doing talking to a nobody like me?”

Even though Kuroo usually only had a thing for long-haired beauties...he would make Tsukishima an exception. How could he not? Tall and sassy.

“I wouldn’t call a first-year who skipped 2 grades within 2 months a nobody.”

Kuroo grinned when he caught that slight blush.

“Plus,” Kuroo continued as he stretched his arms forward across the table. “You’re kinda popular in the Slytherin House. You are the first Muggleborn.”

“If you have something to say about my blood status feel free to say it now.” Tsukishima snapped as turned his head forward. “I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

Tall, sassy, and cute.

Just his type.

“I guess it’s good that you’re the only Muggleborn in Slytherin,” Kuroo eyed Tsukishima as he faced forward and pretended to listen Professor Binns drone on.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kuroo grinned his signature sly grin as he looked down and noticed Tsukishima’s aggressive note taking. He glanced around the classroom (which by now was just students napping) before leaning over to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear.

“If all Muggleborns looked as cute as you, I doubt there’d be any pureblood families left.”


	9. KuroTsuki: Pens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery of the pen, creation of an underground pen cartel, and eventual pen bust

“Tsukishima, where’s your quill?” Kuroo leaned over to look at what Tsukishima was using to write his homework.

“Don’t have one,” Tsukishima replied as he finished up his DADA write-up. Honestly, quills were useless. With the constant dipping into an ink pot and waiting for it to dry, Tsukishima was convinced it was purely for aesthetics. He was all about efficiency.

Who needs quills and ink when you had pens.

“Well then how you do your homework?”

Tsukishima holds up his pen as he takes out his next assignment. It wasn’t due until next week but he liked finishing his assignments early. Gives him more time to read up on dragons. They were the closest thing to dinosaurs.

“What’s that?”

“A pen.” Tsukishima without looking up from his assignment fishes out a spare pen from his pencil case (another Muggle invention that was godsend). “It’s like a quill except you never have to re-dip it and dries faster.”

“You’re kidding!” Kuroo takes the pen and Tsukishima can’t help but snort at Kuroo’s facial expressions as he discovers the pen.

“Are they expensive?”

“Depends on what you like,” Tsukishima shrugs. “I usually get the cheap stuff because they come in packs.”

“Hey," Kuroo looks at Tsukishima with a scheming grin. “I know a couple of Ravenclaws that would lose their minds if they found out about this. They’ve been trying to make a charm that basically does this for years.”

“You know,” Tsukishima returns the grin. “I’m sure there are a handful of students who would pay a pretty sickle for one of these. Never have to worry about an ink pot spilling or smearing an assignment.”

“How many pens do you have now?”

“I have at least 3 packs of 60 so...180 pens.”

“Why do you need that many?”

“I don’t,” Tsukishima groans. “My brother buys them in bulk and sends them over. He always worries about that stuff since our parents are Muggles.”

“Wait, is your brother magical?”

“Yea,” Tsukishima replies as he puts away his assignments. He won’t be getting anymore work done with where the conversation is going. “He wanted to stay and study in the Muggle world. He likes the whole magic things, but I guess he didn’t think it was for him.”

“I’d probably be the same,” Kuroo comments as he plays with the pen between his fingers. “I mean, with what you tell me about the Muggle world it doesn’t seem bad. In fact, it sounds much more interesting than what we have here.”

Kuroo straddles the bench and scooches closer so that he can hug Tsukishima and rest his head on his shoulder.

“So, how much are we charging?”

“I have it all figured out,” Tsukishima smiled. “Bring a camera, I want to see the looks on those Ravenclaws faces.”

“Oh ho ho ho, I knew there was a reason the hat put you in Slytherin besides for your looks.”

They made roughly 45 galleons before getting busted and sent to the Headmaster’s office.


	10. KyouHaba: Game, Set, Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a badly timed asking out.

Kyoutani always considered himself a simple person. Nothing too special (besides the occasionally uncontrollable shifting into a Savannah cat). But at the end of the day, Kyoutani was just a regular Gryffindor with ordinary adolescent thoughts and when Yahaba Shigeru joined the Gryffindor quidditch team, Kyoutani was smitten at first sight. Of course, luck was not in his favor during his first year at Hogwarts. They did not have a single class together and even during quidditch practice, they barely spoke. It wasn’t until the end of the quidditch season that Kyoutani mustered up enough courage to ask Yahaba out.

Thinking back, Kyoutani probably shouldn’t have done it during a quidditch match.

The score was a close tie with Gryffindor leading by 30 points. Kyoutani was doing pretty well and seeing how there was no beater in sight, he took his chances and flew right up next to Yahaba.

“Will you go out with me?”

“What?!” Yahaba looked at Kyoutani for a second and freaked when he saw him flying upside down on his broom. “Kyoutani what are you doing?! Get back on your broom!! We’re in the middle of a game!”

Kyoutani, still in complete control of his broom, continued flying upside down. “Will you go out with me?”

“No.” Yahaba ducked under a Ravenclaw and looked around trying to find out who had the quaffle.

“No?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Yahaba swerved around the goals and started evading the other players. He was getting increasingly annoyed at Kyoutani. They were in the middle of a game for Merlin’s sake! “Because I don’t want to. Will you just focus on the game!”

“Ok, then.” Kyoutani shrugs and lets his legs drop.

Yahaba glances over and screams when he seeing Kyoutani hanging/flying with one hand. “Kyoutani, what in Merlin’s sake are you doing?!?!”

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” his face twists a little from hanging and flying at the same time. It was a lot harder than he expected. “Will you or will you not go out with me?”

“For Merlin's sake, will you just get back on your broom?!?”

“Yes or no," Kyoutani scrunches his face, exaggerating his struggle. "I think my hand’s slipping.”

“Ok, ok! Fine! I’ll go out with you.”

“I don’t want you doin’ me any favors.”

“No, no I want to!” Yahaba’s eyes are frantic from constantly glances from Kyoutani to what’s in front of him. Of all the stupid things, this was by far the stupidest Kyoutani has done.

“Say it.”

“I wanna go out with you!” Yahaba yanks his head back as both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor seekers fly right in front of him.

“Say it again, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!”

“Alright, alright.” Kyoutani smirks as he easily gets back on his broom. He spots a beater to his right and quickly takes out his bat from his belt and beats it away without a second glance. “We’ll go out.”

“You son of a -you think you’re really something don’t you.” Yahaba grabbed the short bat from Kyoutani’s hand and began smacking him in the shoulder with it.


	11. IwaOi: The Howler

Everything was usual in the Main Hall. Breakfast was as usual and everything was happy and relaxed as it ever was at the Hufflepuff house table. Iwaizumi was busy looking over his notes for the upcoming potions test while Oikawa was chatting up a storm with several of his admirers. He didn’t even bother looking up as the owls started flying in delivering their posts to their designated recipients.

One after another, the owls swoops gracefully down, clutching letters, newspapers, parcels from home. Korokke, the Oikawa family Long-Eared Owl, swoops and landed right on top of Oikawa’s head and hands Iwaizumi a dark red colored envelope before proceeding to attempt to burrow in Oikawa's once beautifully crafted hair.

“OW! OW! OW!,” Oikawa pushed Korokke from his head and tries to salvage what he can of his hair.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi’s voice drops to a concerned whisper as he holds up a red envelope.

“Hey look, Oikawa’s got himself a Howler.” A random Hufflepuff points and soon almost every student has their attention to the popular Hufflepuff seeker.

Oikawa slowly takes the envelope from Iwaizumi and turns it over. He tried thinking over every minute thing he has done to warrant a Howler from his parents. He got perfect grades in all his subjects, won all his Quidditch games, had never been deducted house points for any rule breaking, aced all his O.W.L.S, is currently an outstanding prefect AND was studying and preparing for his N.E.W.T.S two years IN ADVANCED.

What could he have possibly done to warrant a Howler?!?!

“Better open it now and get it over with,” Iwaizumi nudged him with his shoulder before going back to finish his breakfast (even though his attention was completely on the Howler).

Hands shaking, Oikawa opens the letter and his face pales as it springs to life and floats at eye-level. Only when he hears his older sister’s voice thundering through the entire Main Hall causing numerous plates and spoons to rattle, does Oikawa remember exactly what he has done.

**“TOORU OIKAWA YOU SON OF A DERANGED HARPY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE TAKERU OUT FLYING OVER THE CHRISTMAS BREAK WHILE I WAS AWAY! I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES NOT TO AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU TOOK HIM OUT FLYING! YOU KNOW HE’S TOO YOUNG TO BE ON A BROOM AND NOW HE’S IN THE HOSPITAL WITH TWO BROKEN ARMS AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”**

The Howler turns to Iwaizumi and in a much softer voice, “Oh, and Hajime, congratulations on the Quidditch game against Gryffindor. Takeru tells me you’re by far the greatest beater in the whole school.”

Iwaizumi nods at the Howlers and returns to his notes trying hard to hide his face that was currently going red from embarrassment.

**“THE NEXT TIME YOU COME HOME, I’D BETTER NOT SEE A SINGLE BROOM OR I’LL BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR HAIR PRODUCTS!! TRY WOOING HAIJIME WITH THAT ATROCIOUS BED HAIR THEN!”**

Oikawa, pale-faced and absolutely horror-stricken, watches the envelope ripe itself to shreds and for a moment the Main Hall is completely silent before erupting into laughter from the other students. Iwaizumi looks sympathetically at Oikawa and holds his hand underneath the table.

“Look on the bright side, it could’ve been worse.”


	12. YakuLev: Dance Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many perks of having an older sister.

The Gryffindor students, fourth year and up, congregated in the Gryffindor assembly hall. The Headmistress, also Head of Gryffindor House, walked around the room separating the boys to one side and the girls to the other. Being very tall, Lev automatically walked up the bleachers to stand in the very back. He shuffled to the side always making sure that Yaku was in his line of sight. He knew exactly what today’s special lesson would be. His sister had prepared him for it ever since he could walk on his own two feet.

“The yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On the night of Christmas Eve, we and our guests gather in the great hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost...a dance.”

Groans emerge from the boys, all except Lev who was practically beaming just as much as the girls. He glanced down to the front where Yaku was standing and smiled even wider. He had already done the math in his head. There weren’t enough girls for the whole class to split into boy-girl pairs evenly. Which meant that if Lev played his cards just right, he would be able to practice with Yaku.

“Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly eleven centuries! I will not have you in the course of a single night besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!”

The Headmistress took to the center and after a simple flick of her wand, the music box began to play a simple classical waltz.

“Now, to dance is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance.”

After the Headmistress gave a short demonstration as to how to properly do a basic waltz, the students began to disperse and group together in pairs. Lev jumped -literally- down the bleachers and jogged right up to Yaku.

“YAKU-SAN, WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER?!?!?”

“I’m pretty sure we have to pair off with the girls,” Yaku replied as he tried to ignore the other male students who were giggling at Lev’s obtuseness.

Lev smiles wide and looks around. Sure enough all the girls had already paired off and the Headmistress was currently trying her best to get the remaining boys to pair off without making a scene.

“There aren’t any girls left,” Lev smiles and he pulls Yaku’s hand and starts waltzing. One of the perks in having an older sister was automatically being her default dance partner at any formal occasion. Plus when is came to dancing, Alisa was a perfectionist.

Lev lead Yaku around the room in a perfect waltz. He was pretty sure he heard the Headmistress compliment his footwork and tell other students to watch and follow his example. Sure the 11.8 inch difference made their pairing a rather amusing sight, but Lev was happy to be dancing with Yaku. (If it were any other time, Lev was sure he’d receive a hard kick in the butt).

“Besides,” Lev practically picks up Yaku as they turn, “you’re about the same height as most of the girls here that it wouldn’t be any different anyways.”

He still got that hard kick in the butt.


	13. IwaOi: Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's years at Hogwarts

Oikawa is eleven.

He’s panting as he runs all the way to Iwaizumi’s house, clutching the acceptance letter to his chest. Before he even gets a chance to make it passed the front gate, Iwaizumi is bursting out the front door with the same exact letter. They stop at the gate with wide smiles as they show each other their letters at the same time.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Mr. Tooru Oikawa,                                           Dear Mr. Hajime Iwaizumi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

He’s eleven and watching with excitement as Iwaizumi gets his first wand. 11.5 inch Cherry wood with Dragon Heartstring. It’s just as amazing as when he got his. 13 inch Pear wood with Thunderbird Tail feather.

He’s crying in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Ally having lost his best friend among the crowd of students all bustling about getting their supplies. The tears only stop when he sees a familiar hand stretched out in front of his face.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi says, as he waits for him to take his hand. He notices a faint pink in Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he wipes away his tears and takes his hand.

They hold hands again when they finish saying goodbye to their parents at the platform. They hold hands throughout the entire train ride all the way up to the Great Hall. The only time Oikawa let go is when Iwaizumi gets called up to be sorted.

He’s eleven and for the first time realizes just how empty his hand feels when it’s not holding Iwaizumi’s. The sorting hat tells him he’ll do well in Slytherin but he begs to put him in Hufflepuff.

That’s where Iwaizumi is.

That’s where he wants to be.

The first thing he does when he goes over to his new house table, is sit next to Iwaizumi and take his hand.

* * *

Iwaizumi is twelve.

He’s pride swelling in his chest at his first Quidditch match. It grows even bigger when he sees Oikawa smiling at him while waving the golden snitch in the air. He can hear his house chanting Oikawa’s name. Oikawa wasn’t the youngest seeker but he was for sure going to be the best.

He’s twelve and shoulder-to-shoulder with Oikawa in one bed working to finish their ridiculously long potions homework (thanks to some sassy sharp-tongued Gryffindor). He’s warm fuzzy feelings in his chest when he finds out Oikawa bribed another second year with 20 chocolate frogs to get the bed next to his. He's soft smiles when the first thing he sees waking up is Oikawa, mouth slightly agape and softly snoring while sporting a wild bed hair.

He’s covered in bread flour as he tries to make Aunt Oikawa’s signature milk bread when Oikawa gets his first bout of homesickness. It doesn’t taste exactly like it, but at least Oikawa is smiling again. He doesn’t mind Oikawa clinging to his arm when they’re walking to and from class or crawling in his bed in the late hours of the night.

Oikawa says he smells like home.

He doesn’t quite understand but at least it keeps Oikawa from crying.

* * *

Oikawa is thirteen.

He’s white-hot and bubbling like a potion he hasn't managed to brew just right in his stomach as he spots a couple fellow classmates look at Iwaizumi with blushes and smitten looks on their faces. He's taking the same electives as Iwaizumi and glues himself to his side to the point where he gets yelled at for being too clingy. He fakes homesickness to crawl into Iwaizumi’s bed.

He’s thirteen and completely besotted when he sees Iwaizumi pink-faced and too busy dusting off the fallen snow to notice. He forgets how to breath when Iwaizumi is laughing and pointing at his butterbeer mustache. He forgets how to do practically everything when he realizes that both he and Iwaizumi would be spending the Christmas break together at Hogwarts.

“Merry Christmas Tooru!” Iwaizumi smiles as he jumps on his bed and hands him a Christmas present. They carry all their presents up to their beds and take turns opening them. Matching sweaters from Aunt Iwaizumi and his mom’s homemade Strawberry Shortcake. Oikawa snorts and Iwaizumi can’t stop giggling as they eat the entire cake like they’re back to being nine year old sneaking to their rooms and eating sweets before breakfast.

He’s thirteen and might be an unconventional Hufflepuff. But he’d rather be that and with Iwaizumi than all alone in Slytherin.

* * *

Iwaizumi is fourteen.

He’s spending too many hours at the library desk cluttered with books and parchment with ink stained hands. Madam Pince has taken up the role of reminding him when it’s time for dinner as well as wake Oikawa up from his afternoon naps. Sometimes Iwaizumi forgets his place when looks up to see the warm sunlight hits Oikawa napping figure. It always hits just right. Like a warm halo glowing around him.

He’s fourteen and there’s something different. Oikawa looks same but different. They still hold hands from time to time but it’s different now. It’s in secret. When it’s just the two of them. It feels different. Not like when they were eleven sitting together on the Hogwarts Express both excited and nervous.

He’s fourteen and now thinks he understands what Oikawa meant when he said he smelled like home.

When he holds Oikawa’s hand, it feels like home.

* * *

Oikawa is fifteen.

He’s all fuzzy and warm from firewhiskey as he leans forward on his palms to spin an empty bottle. A Muggle game he's heard all about. He looks up at the older teammates (who were the ones that brought the firewhiskey in the first place) before looking at Iwaizumi. He doesn’t need to watch the bottle spin. He knows exactly where it’s going to land.

After all, he did rig the game.

He’s fifteen and tastes firewhiskey on Iwaizumi’s lips. Hushed whispers and a jumble of limbs in an empty broom closet that’s getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. Arms holding Iwaizumi’s thighs as they wrap around his waist and desperate fingers grabbing his hair. He tastes a hint of butterbeer on his tongue and feels his insides constrict and his throat blocked because he just can’t quite seem to find the courage to say those words.

Three words.

Eight letters.

He’s fifteen and everything is different. Grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and sneaking off into empty classrooms during their prefect patrols or going to the prefect bathroom at strange hours in the night just for another taste. Transfigurating their beds together so that both of them could actually get a decent amount of sleep instead of either one of them waking up on the floor or in a tangle of limbs.

Everything is different but also the same. Staying in the library up until the last minute finishing up homework. Listening to Iwaizumi hum as he makes another cup of milk tea as they study for upcoming tests in the Hufflepuff common room. Long hours of one-on-one Quidditch practices trying out new moves and strategies.

He could probably beat the world record of finishing assignments with only one hand.

* * *

Iwaizumi is sixteen.

He’s accidental 3 hour naps as he tries to handle Quidditch, prefect duties, and studying for his O.W.L.s. Waking up to a thick tuff of brown hair and the smell of dense forests after heavy rain. There’s exhaustion under Oikawa’s closed eyes and what was supposed to an hour nap turns to be longer. Dinners are almost always at a small table for two in the common room.

Some people ask how he can deal with Oikawa’s childishness but that’s just how it's always been.

He’s sixteen and sees sides of Oikawa that nobody else will ever get to see. Holding a sobbing defeated Oikawa alone in the dark after losing to Gryffindor. Losing to Kageyama Tobio. Thinking he might cry when they finally have sex because no one had looked at him like that before. He says those three words and Oikawa is crying again.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriend and boyfriend now?” Oikawa asks as if they hadn’t just spent the past several of hours (or in the past several years) doing exactly what monogamous couples do.

“I’d assume so since we’ve done everything couples do except get married.”

"We should get married!" He chokes on his own saliva. "That way, we can finally see your mom cry!"

Somehow word reached Oikawa’s sister because not shortly after, Korokke delivered a parcel of condoms and a pair of plastic toy wedding rings with a note saying, “Be safe, Mom and Dad don’t want to have another grandchild...yet ( o u < )b”

* * *

Oikawa is seventeen.

He’s face deep in books as he studies for his N.E.W.T.s. They don’t call them Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing. And he’s taking seven (Charms, Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Alchemy)! Iwaizumi was taking just as many but instead of Alchemy is taking Care of Magical Creatures instead. On top of N.E.W.T.s, he and Iwaizumi were both selected as Head Boy.

He’s seventeen and loves being Head Boy. A living quarter just for him and Iwaizumi to share. Never having to worry about sleeping alone. No more charming the curtains around their bed for privacy. Never having to worry about someone interrupting them.

He's seventeen and tracing patterns on Iwaizumi’s bare back circling around scattered beauty marks as he went along. Sweet morning kisses and teasing Iwaizumi to help him put on his uniform as if he was back to being five years old. Watching Iwaizumi water the plants while he takes notes for Herbology.

They don’t spend nearly enough hours as they used to for Quidditch but that’s just natural given that he was studying for seven N.E.W.T.s. Iwaizumi sends him howlers from time-to-time to remind him to stop overworking himself when he couldn’t do it in person. He has a set bedtime and Iwaizumi makes sure he eats at least 3 times a day. Once the N.E.W.T.s were over, Iwaizumi took him to Hogsmeade for a treat. They ate at The Three Broomsticks and Iwaizumi bought him whatever he wanted at Honeydukes.

Of course he got all Outstandings on his N.E.W.T.s (Iwaizumi got the same).

He’s seventeen and tells Iwaizumi those three words at least 10 times a day.

He makes sure it’s the first thing Iwaizumi hears in the morning and last thing at night.

* * *

They’re twenty-two.

They’re both professors at Hogwarts. Iwaizumi is teaching Herbology while Oikawa does Transfiguration. Iwaizumi is Head of Hufflepuff House and the students adore him. Oikawa still has his little following of fans and the IwaOi fanclub is still thriving. From time-to-time Oikawa gives them a little fanservice without Iwaizumi noticing (and if he does, he doesn’t say anything about it). 

Takeru was sorted into Gryffindor and it broke Oikawa's heart. (But that didn't mean he wouldn't be wearing Gryffindor colors and cheering from the crowd whenever Takeru had a game)

Everything is domestic and perfect. While Oikawa fiercely grades and comments on how stupid some of his students can be, Iwaizumi is busy caring for the many plants. They migrate from greenhouse to greenhouse and finally managed to established a routine by the middle of their first year teaching. So far, their only offsprings are the Muggle plants Iwaizumi was growing in their combined office. They didn’t hold any medicinal Muggle properties (though there were some that produced delicious fruits, vegetables, and herbs), but some were quite pretty. School holiday breaks were mostly spent either visiting home or taking trips to the Muggle world to see what other plants Iwaizumi wanted to attempt to grow next.

They’re twenty-two and happy. So happy that often the Headmistress has to remind them to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum since they are, of course, professors and in the presence of children.


End file.
